


Cascade Pride

by SunnyD_lite



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: season one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-06
Updated: 2010-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-08 18:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyD_lite/pseuds/SunnyD_lite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An intrigued Sandburg could be a dangerous thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cascade Pride

**Author's Note:**

> Set: 1st season  
> Prompts: tamingthemuse intersex &amp; sentinel_thurs: Sunny day  
> A/N: Figured of all my fannish characters, I could see this happening most in Cascade. Simon finds another use for Sandburg

Jim looked up from the list of family and co-workers of their latest victim that he'd been working through. He might hear it first but the groundswell of Blair babble soon meant that others in the department were alerted to his observer's arrival.

"Hair Boy!" H called out as Sandburg pushed open the door of the bullpen. Jim sat back to watch the upcoming interaction. H had been antsy all morning; checking every few minutes when Sandburg was due. Jim would bet this was about the girl H was dating. Despite being a guy who rarely dated the same girl twice, Sandburg was seen as the relationship guru for Major Crimes.

"Sandburg," the Captain's gruff voice overruled his detective's greetings. "Get in here."

Jim rose to follow, but a glare from Simon had him retaking his seat. "Nothing to worry about Jim," he said as he closed the door, but the tightening of his jaw seemed to belay that comment.

So Jim decided to listen in. Given Simon's normal booming volume, a closed door wasn't that large an obstacle for anyone. Even if using softer tones it was generally audible. For Jim, it was just a moment of concentration.

"Look, I know you're mostly here for that ...stuff, but next week is the Pride Parade and, like most parade duties it's going to the rookies."

"I'm not sure if the use of an experiencal hierarchy is the best way to distribute tasks."

"You mean the Teaching Assistants don't get the grunt work at Rainier?"

"Point." Jim could almost see the deflation of Sandburg building up for a rant. Which was too bad, because when Jim wasn't the focus he found that a ranting Sandburg could be entertaining. Not that he'd ever let Blair know that.

Simon continued, "It's the tenth year and the paper work indicates it's going to be the largest yet. Lots of splinter groups and, well it was mentioned that giving the rookies a bit of background on what to expect might help things go smoothly. I know you're always going on about diversity and I know you can talk so" There was the shuffling of papers and then the hum of an intrigued Sandburg.

An intrigued Sandburg could be a dangerous thing.

 

Two days later, Jim was definitely not hovering at the back doors of one of the large meeting rooms. A room full of uniformed cops who didn't want to be there. When he'd mentioned that fact to Sandburg he'd received a smile. "Jim, I teach year long intro courses. No worries, man."

Blair walked across the stage in his tweedy best, wearing glasses and his hair pulled back. Jim frowned as a wave of muttering flowed through the assembly.

"I'm here to talk about Cascade's upcoming celebration of diversity known as the Pride Parade. This tradition started to honour the Stonewall Riots in New York City but have become much more peaceful over the years." He pushed up the sleeve on the oversized jacket.

"The symbol of the rainbow was to express the gamut of possibilities within the Gay Lesbian Bisexual and Transsexual communities. Don't be surprised at whatever you see. There will be groups like Gay adoption and intersexuals who are marching for recognition rather than showmanship. Others will have costumes like Carnival. Then there are the bears--"

"It's too cold for that" interjected a voice.

Sandburg looked over the rim of his glasses. "I understand that the public indecency by-laws can be selectively enforced and you'll be advised not to, but those weren't the bears I was talking about."

His ability to handle the heckler had earned him the rooms' willingness to listen if not respect. Then Jim heard the whispers "wait a sec, wasn't he the one" "he swapped himself for hostages" and one that really made him smile, "he's been paired with Ellison and is still alive".

After twenty minutes, he thanked the room. "I'm proud to live in a city that respects and encourages diversity amongst its citizenry and has a police force that will allow everyone to express their civil rights. See you all on Saturday!" Which is how Jim found out he'd been assigned to help manage the parade's police escort.

 

Despite the week's wet conditions, Saturday dawned clear and bright. Sandburg just smiled at him."Of course the weather's nice. You need sun to make a rainbow."

Jim looked at all of the groups huddling at the gathering ground at the start of the parade route. There were representatives from all of Cascade's communities, wearing clothes of a variety of colors and a various levels of coverage. Then he glanced at his partner in a tie dyed t shirt. It wasn't nearly as bright as the vest he'd been wearing the first time they'd been properly introduced, but things were different now. Jim knew that you could find the most amazing things if you looked at the end of the rainbow.


End file.
